Casamiento Obligado
by princessoftherock
Summary: Los Casamientos obligados, se acabaron en el siglo pasado. Pero los padres de Pansy no creen eso, porque la obligan a casarse con Draco Malfoy , un hombre que nunca amara porque su corazon le pertenece a otro .
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a JK Rowling

Pansy pv:

Estaba tan molesta con mis padres. Aun no podía creer que me estaban obligando a hacerlo, me mire por última vez en el espejo , mientras me acomodaba el vestido y Salí de mi habitación. Cuando baje las escaleras mi madre sonrió

-Estas hermosa, hija – dijo mientras me abrazaba y yo se lo devolví - ¿ Estás segura que quieres hacer esto ?. Puedo hablar con Narcissa, le digo que me sentí mal y ella entenderá que tengo que cancelar la cena – Le estaba por contestar

-No tienes porque mentir, querida – escuche la voz de mi padre – Te sientes perfectamente bien y Pansy tiene que ir a cenar con su futuro marido, no se puede empezar una relación con mentiras – Mi padre me miro - ¿ Entendido ?

-Si padre – le dije . Mi madre beso mi frente . En eso se escucho el timbre

-Son ellos – dijo felizmente – Sonríe – Yo hice lo que mi padre me pidió cuando entraron los Malfoy

Draco pv:

Cuando entre a la casa de mi futura, prometida , vi que Pansy tenía una sonrisa falsa en su rostro. Confirme lo que sospechaba , me iba a casar con una oportunista, que solo quería mi fortuna . Sus padres fueron muy amables con nosotros. Mis padres fueron a hablar con ellos y nos dejaron solos en el comedor

-¿ Quieres sentarte ? – me pregunto Pansy, yo acepte y me senté , ella hizo lo mismo, pero lo más alejado que pudo de mi. Seguramente quería hacerse la tímida, para que no me dé cuenta que es una oportunista, pero para su mala suerte. Se lo que es, porque conozco perfectamente a las mujeres que son así. Esa fue la última palabra que dijimos, parecía que a los dos nos molestaba, que teníamos que casarnos. El silencio mas incomodo de mi vida, fue interrumpido después de un tiempo, por la madre de Pansy, para que vayamos al comedor a cenar.

Pansy pv:

Cuando nos sentamos en el comedor, me tuve que sentar al lado de Draco, odiaba hacerlo, pero como decía mi padre, sonríe , como si fueras feliz.

-Dime Pansy – Dijo Lucius Malfoy - ¿ Has tenido algún novio ? – Tenía ganas de decir que sí, que su nombre era Lucas Daqua ( Logan Lerman ), pero nadie sabía de mi relación y seguramente mi padre se enojaría

-No señor – le dije , educadamente, mi padre sonrió cuando respondí

-¿ Cual es tu estación favorita ? – me pregunto la madre de Draco

-Verano – le dije, ella sonrio

-Entonces la boda será en el verano – dijo

-Falta dos meses para el verano - dijo Draco

-Por eso, quiero que su relación empieze bien – dijo la madre de Draco

-y para que una relación sea buena, siempre hay que cumplir los deseo de la esposa – dijo Lucius . Yo aun tenia la sonrisa falsa, pero lo único que quería es ir a mi cuarto y llorar

-¿ Te sientes bien ? – me pregunto mi madre preocupada

-Me siento un poco mal, perdonen – me levante de la mesa y me fui a mi cuarto. Cuando llegue me acosté en mi cama y por fin llore ahora que iba a hacer. Conocía a mi padre y sabia que el haría posible una boda en 2 meses. Si o Si tenia que hablar con mi novio


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de Harry Potter no son míos. Pertenecen a JK Rowling

Pansy pv:

Al día siguiente cuando me levante. Me puse ropa deportiva y Salí de mi casa. No me gustaba correr, solo era una excusa para verme con mi hermoso novio. Siempre salía temprano de mi casa y nos encontrábamos en la playa. Cuando llegue a la playa, vi que todavía no había llegado, decidí caminar un poco hasta que llegue. Mientras caminaba, vi una sombra que estaba de espalda. Inmediatamente creí que Luca, me acerque a él y lo abrase. Se sintió tenso cuando él hizo eso, lo que me pareció extraño porque él nunca reaccione, deje de abrazarlo y lo fui a encarar y casi grito, cuando vi que él no era. Era Draco Malfoy, me quise pegar a mí misma, por ser tan idiota. El me miro sorprendido cuando se dio cuenta que yo lo había abrazado de esa forma y yo tenía ganas de esconderme en el último rincón.

-Perdón, Creí que eras mi primo – le mentí rápidamente.

-No tienes que disculparte, tú eres mi prometida. Tienes la obligación de demostrarme afecto – dijo mientras me agarraba de la cintura y me beso. Tenía ganas de pegarle una cachetada y empujarlo lejos de mí, Pero sabía que si hacia eso, mi padre se enojaría mucho conmigo y se desquitaría con mi madre por haberme hecho tan malcriada.

Draco pv:

Pensé que al besar a Pansy, se enojaría conmigo, haría algo malo y yo podría quejarme con mi padre, pero en vez de eso, me devolvió el beso. Al principio fue muy dulce, pero después cambio completamente. Nos separamos cuando se acabo el aire entre nosotros

-¿Qué haces por aquí? – le pregunte. Mientras miraba de arriba abajo y vi que tenía puesta ropa deportiva

-Había ido a correr y mi primo me dijo que me esperaba en la playa, pero veo que me dijo plantada – dijo ella

-Me alegro, tenía que ir a tu casa, para hablar con tus padres - le dije. Tenía ganas de volver a besarla, así que lo hice, el agarre de la cintura y la volví a besar

Luca pv:

Cuando llegue a mi lugar secreto que tengo con Pansy, me di cuenta que no estaba. Así que decidí ir a buscarla, la encontré cerca, mientras caminaba hacia ella vi que estaba hablando con alguien. Iba a esperar para que se desocupara, pero entonces vi algo que me rompió el corazón. Vi a ese sujeto besando a Pansy, lo peor de todo que ella no lo empujo, al contrario le devolvió el beso. Tire el ramo de rosas que le había comprado y me volví directo a la base naval. Mi comandante me había sugerido un puesto de más rango, pero lo iba a rechazar por Pansy, pero ahora que ella me engaño, no tengo nada que hacer aquí. No había nada importante que me detenga en Inglaterra


End file.
